


Invitation

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time together was short and not to be wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another try for this pairing, which does not get the love it deserves.
> 
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Rude/Tifa: fleeting moment - We've so little time to be/Alone together/Watching you/Watching me/Let's break free

Tifa always knew when Turks were frequenting the bar, especially those she’d come into the most contact with. Reno’s frenetic energy hidden behind an indolent smile. Elena’s boisterous chatter. The weight of Tseng’s solemn tranquility. Rude’s quiet strength and piercing gaze hidden by ever-constant sunglasses. She’d spare a glance now and again, keeping an eye on the bar’s occupants - some a bit more than others.

The hour would grow later and then earlier, patrons slowly hitting their limits and heading out on their own. And eventually all that would remain would be one tavern owner and a lone Turk. These nights were rare - Rude usually working and Tifa taking care of her children - and not to be wasted.

“Care to join me?” Tifa would smile at Rude, sweet and fierce and inviting.

Sliding into a seat before her at the bar with a small smile of his own was always answer enough.


End file.
